Les méfaits de l'alcool
by sandou01
Summary: Après la fin du tournoi, Sting à bu plus que de raison et couche avec une jolie blonde. Quatre ans plus tard il tombe sur une petite gamine lui ressemblant. Qui est cet enfant?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Les méfaits de l'alcool**

Le tournoi était terminé, Sabertooth avait perdu et Fairy Tail était sortie gagnante.

Bien sûr, pour leur victoire nos petites fées fêtaient ça et pas qu'à moitié, ils étaient donc dans un bar de Crocus, buvant, riant. Évidemment les bagarres s'enchaînaient, réglées par Erza en deux temps trois mouvements. Notre petite Lucy était sacrément éméchée ce soir là, elle prit l'initiative de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air frais. Elle rigolait toute seule en regardant la lune, et quand elle vit une fontaine sauta dedans, puis une ombre apparut derrière elle au moment où elle se sentait partir en arrière

Non loin de là, un blond buvait plus que de raison, espérant oublier cette humiliante défaite. Il ne pouvait pas y croire que lui, le grand, l'illustre Sting avait perdu face à son rival le Salamander et toute sa clic. Il enchaînait donc les verres, le propriétaire du bar ne voulait plus le servir, du coup notre mage s'énerva.

\- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?  
\- Vous êtes un membres de Sabertooth, la guilde qui a perdu contre la numéro 1, Fairy...

Il se retrouva à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Happy pour dire Aye, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Il l'avait frappé car il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle ça défaite cuisante. Il était énervé mais pourtant il ne pensait qu'à son sourire à elle. Elle avait été maltraitée par Minerva mais elle était tout de même revenue encourager son équipe le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait le classement, elle était venue accompagner de Natsu pour les féliciter pour ce combat. Mais ils n'avaient pas répondu, sauf Rogue qui leur avait souri et les avait remercié, accompagné par Frosh.

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, elle n'avait même pas eut peur de lui quand il l'avait repoussé violemment, non, elle s'était excusée que Sabertooth ne soit pas une guilde aussi chaleureuse que la leur. Et elle avait rajouté qu'il pouvait venir les voir quand il voulait, le mage de feu avait acquiescé en rajoutant qu'ainsi il pourrait se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Notre Dragon Slayer n'avait pas compris mais une immense chaleur s'était formé dans son ventre au moment où elle l'avait regardé, son frère parlait d'amour. Tu parles, quelle foutaise !

Il secoua la tête au souvenir de cet instant, n'importe quoi, cette fille avait un effet étrange sur lui. Il longeait les rue de Crocus, quand il entendit un rire cristallin et le bruit d'un corps qui saute dans l'eau. Il s'était approché et il l'avait vue, elle, qui hantait ses pensées.

Le peu d'éclairage de la ville donnait un air féerique à cette scène, elle portait une robe qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Le bas de celle-ci flottait à la surface, l'eau montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle portait ses talons à la main. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et écartait les bras comme pour saisir quelque chose qui tomberait du ciel.

Notre dragon blanc, sans même s'en rendre compte avait lui aussi pénétré dans cette fontaine. Il voulait voir si cette apparition était réelle, et c'est au moment où il arriva derrière elle, qu'elle bascula voulant faire quelques pas. Il la retint collant son torse au dos de la blonde, Puis elle leva la tête vers lui, elle rigola et se tourna pour être en face de lui.

\- Salut Eucliffffffe ! Tu sait que t'es vraiment canooon...  
\- Alors, Blondie, comme ça on boit de trop ? On joue les dévergondées ?  
\- Eh ouii, on a gagné faut fêter ça...  
\- Ouais. Répondit-il plus sèchement que voulu.  
\- Oh, le petit dragon est un mauvais perdant.  
\- Me cherche pas, Heartfilia.  
\- Et si je te consolais ?  
\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis...

Elle émit un petit rire et passa sa petite main sur le torse du jeune homme qui était recouvert d'un T-shirt extrêmement moulant. Elle lui dit qu'il était vraiment excitant même en perdant, sans même se rendre compte que cette simple parole allait radicalement changer leur vie.

Sting s'empara avec avidité des lèvres de la demoiselle, quémandant directement le passage pour sa langue, rencontrant sa jumelle. Il la souleva alors du sol, la prenant dans ses bras et sortit de l'eau, non sans avoir faillit tomber par terre dut à leur taux d'alcoolémie qui atteignait des piques. Ils se dirigèrent on ne sait où tout en titubant, s'embrassant fougueusement sur le chemin.

Les doux rayons de soleil réveillèrent une jeune fille à la chevelure doré, elle était nue dans un lit complètement défait. Elle était pourtant couverte du drap comme si quelqu'un l'avait bien repositionné afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle se leva en sursaut après avoir remarqué qu'elle était dans un lit inconnu et sans plus aucun vêtement.

Et mince, elle avait exagéré hier. Elle chercha ses vêtements dans tout l'appartement puis elle remarqua le lit vide, le salaud avec qui elle avait fait sa première fois avait dû se tirer sans plus de cérémonie. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, elle se souvenait même pas de qui c'était. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était des respirations saccadées, des mains passant sur son corps de plus en plus loin.

Elle prit la décisions de quitter cette chambre sans plus de cérémonie, puis elle remarqua un tissu dépassant de sous le lit. Elle le prit et elle le reconnu, c'était celui de ce coureur de jupon qui ne faisait que jouer avec les filles. Elle lui avait, après leur défaite, accorder une deuxième chance mais il avait profité de sa non résistance à l'alcool pour la mettre dans son lit et la jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette.

Arrivée à l'hôtel de sa guilde, elle entra en trombe dans la chambre, préparant sa valise en quatrième vitesse alors que ses amis la questionnaient sur son absence.

\- Au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, faites vos valises et plus vite que ça ! Cria t-elle. Pour qu'on puisse rentrer au plus vite. Marmonna t-elle ensuite.  
\- Louchy est effrayante ce matin.

L'attitude de la jeune fille les avait surpris ainsi que son absence, et la manque de réaction les avait laissé pantois jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse le ton une nouvelle fois afin qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieur pour se préparer à partir. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot du voyage jusqu'à Magnolia.

Cela faisait quatre ans que tout ceci avait eu lieu, ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis ce léger accident. Lucy entra en trombe dans la guilde cherchant apparemment quelqu'un avec frénésie.

\- Natsu !  
\- Aye !  
\- Aurais-tu vue Layla ?  
\- Non, c'est Grey qui devait s'en occuper aujourd'hui.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tête à flammes, je pars en mission cette après-midi, il m'est donc impossible de la garder.  
\- Oh mon dieu elle a disparu. Paniqua la blonde.  
\- Lucy ne t'inquiète pas on vas finir par la retrouver. Souffla Mirajane, inquiète elle aussi.

Pas très loin de là, dans une clairière, se trouvait un jeune homme blond, somnolant à l'ombre d'un arbre quand il entendit des pas. Il fit semblant de dormir pour voir ce que cette personne lui voulait. Celle-ci avait une odeur qu'il connaissait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, mais en même temps elle était complètement différente. Il sentit alors une petite main fraîche sur sa joue.

\- Eh toi. Tu peux pas dormir comme ça tu vas tomber malade.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une petite frimousse d'une fillette aux cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux chocolats. Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas possible, il se trouvait vraiment pathétique parce-qu'à force de penser à elle, il la voyait partout.

\- Je m'appelle Layla, et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?  
\- Sting. Grogna t-il.  
\- Eh bah dis donc t'es pas très polie toi. Dit-elle gonflant ses joues.

Il sourit, cette gamine était amusante, il rigola la voyant continuer à bouder. Puis, ils entendirent une voix au loin prononcer le nom de la petite, celle-ci, se retourna vivement. Quand, une boule de poil bleue émergea à l'orée du bois.

\- Layla ! Attends-moi, j'arrive pas à te suivre.  
\- Il fallait que tu te dépêche. Après tout, tu ma promis de m'aider à trouver un exeed afin que je sois comme tonton Natsu et Gajil

Happy arrêta sa course en voyant le garçon, allongé derrière la petite, il était paniqué. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Si jamais Lucy apprenait ça, elle allait piqué une crise ça c'est sûr et ça lui retomberait dessus. Il demanda alors à la fillette de s'éloigner de l'homme et de le rejoindre afin qu'il rentre à la guilde. Mais elle refusa.

\- Non ! Si j'ai pas d'exeed je serais jamais un vrai Dragon Slayer. Bouda t-elle tournant le dos à Happy.

Sting faillit s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles, déjà la gamine faisait apparemment partie de Fairy Tail et possédait le pouvoir d'un Dragon Slayer. En plus de ça elle ressemblait vraiment à la jeune fille à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser. Alors comme ça, elle avait eu une fille, mais avec qui ? Apparemment ce n'était ni Natsu, ni Gajil, peut être Rogue ? Impossible, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre Dragon Slayeur. Ah, si, il y avait Laxus mais s'en était pas un vrai ça devait donc pas être héréditaires si ?

\- Dis ça va, toi ? tu es tout pâle. Dit-elle, innocemment.  
\- Laisse-le, Layla, on devrait rentrer, Lucy va s'inquiéter.  
\- Maman s'inquiète toujours pour rien et puis je suis avec toi... Et puis il y a Signe.  
\- C'est Sting. Rigola celui-ci.

Elle répondit à son rire en faisant de même, Le mage de lumière avait la confirmation de l'identité de la mère. Happy lui le sentait de moins en moins, il fallait trouver une parade pour qu'elle abandonne la recherche d'un exeed et qu'elle se décide à le suivre. Que ferait Natsu dans un moment pareil ?

\- Viens, Natsu a dit qu'il allait faire un entrainement spécial pour toi aujourd'hui ! S'enthousiasma le chat bleu.  
\- Oui mais moi je veux pas m'entraîner tant que j'ai pas un exeed comme tous les Dragons Slayers. Et puis sa magie n'a rien à voir avec la mienne donc ça sert à rien.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être demander à ton père pour ça. S'exaspéra Sting.

Après tout, elle devait posséder la même magie que son père qui devait surement être ce Laxus, alors pourquoi elle allait pas le voir directement. Dans la tête du chat sonnait une alerte rouge, il fallait absolument éloigner Layla d'ici. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs quelques mèches qui lui couvrait les yeux et ses petits poings se serrèrent. Sting la regarda bizarrement, qu'est ce qu'elle avait maintenant... Et lorsqu'elle prononça une phrase il se sentit étrangement con, elle ne connaissait pas son père voilà ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

\- Ah... Fut tout ce qu'il pu prononcer.  
\- C'est nul d'être le Dragon Slayer de la lumière si personne ne peut m'apprendre...

Sting la regarda, bouche bée, Dragon slayer de la lumière ? C'était vraiment possible. C'est vrai que ce soir là ils ne s'était pas protégés, mais une seule fois avait suffit à mettre enceinte la constellationniste ? On pouvait voir Happy qui perdait son âme, c'est certain, il allait mourir de la main de l'Heartfilia.

\- Dis- moi, petite...  
\- Layla, je m'appelle L-a-y-l-a, et je ne suis pas petite !  
\- Lay-Layla, quel âge as-tu ?  
\- Quatre ans dans deux mois ! Sourit-elle.

Il compta rapidement et s'accorda à dire que c'était effectivement possible qu'elle soit sa fille, il était papa ? Il arrivait pas à le réaliser. Il resta la bouche béante devant la fillette.

\- T'es bizarre toi. L'informa t-elle.  
\- Dé-désolé, et ta mère ne ta jamais parlé de ton père ?  
\- Non, elle évite constamment le sujet...  
\- Jamais ?  
\- Jamais ! Mais tata Erza m'a dit que c'était un crétin doublé d'un sale coureur de jupons sans cervelle. Tonton Grey m'a dit que je ne loupais rien en ne faisant pas sa connaissance du coup il m'a dit que je pouvais le considérer ainsi tout comme tonton Natsu. Mais moi je veux mon vrai papa et un jour je partirais à sa recherche et je lui demanderais ce qu'il a fait à maman pour qu'elle soit si triste.  
\- Elle est-est triste ?  
\- Oui, je pense que même si elle veux pas le dire papa lui manque à elle aussi.

Sting sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se serrer à ses mots. Il était concentré sur la petite, sa petite. Il ne vit pas Happy partir à tout vitesse ni une personne arriver à leur hauteur.

\- Layla, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix neutre.  
\- Tonton Rogue ! Frosh, Lector comment vous allez ?  
\- tu devrais rentrer, Lucy-san doit être inquiète...  
\- Fro est d'accord.

Seul Lector ne prononça aucune parole en voyant l'air sinistre de son maitre, apparemment il digérait mal que tout le monde soit au courant qu'il soit père sauf lui.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, Rogue ?  
\- La décision vient de Lucy-san.  
\- Pourquoi ? pourquoi, ne voulait-elle pas que je sache que je suis père et ça depuis quatre ans?  
\- Tiens, tu es papa ? C'est une fille ? Elle a le même age que moi ? Demanda Layla, d'une voix innocente et curieuse  
\- Layla ! ça fait des heures que je te cher... La phrase mourut dans la gorge de la jeune femme.  
\- Dé-désolée, maman.

Lucy et Sting se fixait intensément dans les yeux. Dans ceux chocolats on pouvait lire une certaine frayeur, alors que dans ceux bleus on lisait une joie mêlée à de la tristesse, dont on ignorait l'existence.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ? Dit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché l'existence de ma fille ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ta fille, c'est la mienne ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle ! S'énerva t-elle.  
\- Elle porte mon sang alors je pense que si ! Haussa t-il le ton.  
\- Tu n'as rien à faire dans sa vie. Tu peux retourner batifoler avec toutes tes pimbêches ! S'égosilla la mage stellaire.  
\- Qui te dit que je ne veux pas faire partie de sa vie ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour partir au petit matin sans laisser de nouvelle quand tu auras enfin réalisé l'étendue de la chose ?  
\- Oui comme toi le jour ou on a couché ensemble. Hurla t-il.  
\- Pardon ? C'est toi qui t'es enfuit comme un lâche !  
\- Mais de quoi tu parle ? S'insurgea le blond en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Comme si tu t'en souvenait pas... Quand je me suis levée ce matin j'étais seule, tu as dû me prendre pour une de ces pétasses avec qui tu le fait pour un soir sans prendre la moindre responsabilité.  
\- C'est toi qui a disparu ! Accusa t-il. Je suis sorti deux minutes, seulement deux petites minutes et lorsque je suis revenu, tu n'étais plus là.  
\- Menteur... Chuchota t-elle. Layla, viens, on rentre.

Mais la petite fille n'obéissait pas, regardant Sting avec admiration, elle n'entendait pas sa mère l'appeler. Quand enfin le blond tourna la tête vers elle, elle fit un immense sourire déstabilisant ce dernier et tétanisant sa mère.

\- Alors c'est vrai, t'es mon papa ?  
\- O-oui.  
\- Super, c'est cool tu vas pourvoir m'apprendre la magie et m'aider à trouver un exeed ! N'est ce pas ? Comme ça je serait un super Dragon slayer !  
\- Et bien, je...  
\- Ça suffit, Layla, ton père a sûrement prévu tout un tas de chose à faire. Dit Lucy d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Et bien figure toi que non, je me libère toute la journée pour ma fille.  
\- Ouais c'est chouette, aller maman dis oui !

Le jeune homme affichait une mine victorieuse, mais il déchanta vite en voyant l'air triste de la femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle accepta et tourna les talons, le petite sauta de joie en prenant le bras de son père pour l'entraîner dans pleins d'activité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il ramena sa fille à la maison, celle-ci dormait sur ses épaules. Il se guidait grâce à son flair, suivant la piste sucrée de Lucy. Arrivé devant chez elle, il sauta avec dextérité sur la fenêtre, il entendit quelques sanglots étouffés et une voix forte la consoler en disant qu'elle se faisait des idées. Il renifla l'air et pu reconnaître aisément l'odeur d'un homme.

\- Il est venu me la prendre... Ça-ça lui a pas suffit de me prendre ma virginité et de me mettre enceinte.  
\- Tu sais, Lucy-san, cela m'étonnerais qu'il fasse ça.  
\- Rogue, voyons, nous parlons de Sting ! A moins qu'il veuille juste briser le cœur de sa propre fille.  
\- Comme il a brisé le tient ?  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! S'indigna t-elle.  
\- Pourtant tu as absolument voulu garder l'enfant et tu as rejeté les propositions de Natsu-san et Grey-san d'être le père. Je crois même que l'un deux t'avait demandé en mariage.  
\- Je-je ...  
\- Je pense que tu l'aimes.  
\- Et même si c'est le cas ça ne change rien, il partira dès la première occasion, m'abandonnant de nouveau, laissant à sa fille un simple souvenir.  
\- Tu as tord depuis votre dernière rencontre il ne sort qu'avec des filles blondes.

''C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'aider.'' Pensa Sting.

\- Il reste d'un jour à trois semaines avec elles.  
\- Ça ne m'aide pas, Rogue... Soupira Lucy.  
\- Mais elles finissent toute par le plaquer.  
\- Moi qui croyait que ce serait lui qui plaquerait les filles...  
\- Non, c'est elles car il finit toujours pas les appeler Lucy.  
\- C'est vraiment gentil de vouloir redorer le blason de ton ami, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Rogue soupira et finit par quitter la maison, non sans lancer un coup d'œil à son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait parler avec la jeune fille. Il installa alors la mini Dragon Slayer dans le lit et rentra dans la cuisine. La blonde était de dos mais on pouvait voir la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée en une seule journée.

\- Layla dort dans ton lit. Annonça t-il, la faisant sursauter.  
\- Ah, hum... Merci...  
\- Lucy, écoutes.  
\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas la revoir ? Te fatigue pas j'ai compris.  
\- Pourquoi tu juges sans même demander ! Cria t-il.  
\- Parce que tu es comme ça !  
\- C'est vrai que passé un moment j'ai été un vrai connard, mais merde ! Si tu avais attendu deux minutes de plus ce jour là on l'aurais élevé ensemble depuis le début.  
\- Ne me fait pas rire, Sting !  
\- Papa, maman pourquoi vous criez ?  
\- C'est rien, ma chérie, retournes te coucher. De tout façon ton père était sur le point de partir.  
\- Il va pas venir habiter avec nous ?  
\- Non...  
\- Mais tu vas revenir, hein papa ? Tu me l'a promis tu vas revenir. Je veux mon papa !  
\- T'inquiètes, je reviendrais aussi souvent que je le pourrais.

Il pris alors sa fille dans ses bras, la berçant afin qu'elle se rendorme. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Lucy lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait venir la revoir quand il voudrait. Puis il sortit, se dirigeant tout droit vers Fairy Tail, il demanda à voir le maitre à une heure aussi tardive. Il demanda à devenir membre de la guilde afin d'être plus près de sa fille, quand, trois auras noires se trouvèrent derrière lui. Erza, Natsu et Grey le menaçaient, mais une cinquième aura plus douce vint le voir, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- A quand le deuxième enfant ? Demanda Mirajane.

Tout le monde soupira, elle avait vraiment une imagination débordante car pour tout le monde c'était impossible qu'ils se remettent ensemble.  
Pourtant, six mois plus tard, après une fête bien arrosée ils se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers dans l'appartement de la blonde.

\- Ne me dites pas que ça ne va pas recommencer...  
\- Rallonges-toi, Blondie, j'ai sommeil.

Il l'attira à lui et osa pour la première fois lui susurrer trois petits mots qui faisaient toute la différence. C'était vrai, cette fois-ci il était resté et peut-être qu'elle allait lui accorder une deuxième chance. Et c'est neuf mois plus tard qu'elle pu constater la véracité des propos du blond, car il l'avait supporté pendant ces derniers mois et portait avec émerveillement leur second enfant.

\- Et bien, dis-moi, Lucy, je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Rigola la barmaid.  
\- Ce sont les méfaits de l'alcool, Mira, surtout fait attention !

L'alcool ? Voilà la solution pour avoir tout un tas de bambins qui l'appelleraient tata Mira et peut-être deux trois qui l'appelleraient maman. C'est décidé, ce soir Alcool pour tout le monde!

* * *

 **Salut à tous alors voici un Os pour un défis, cette Os un peu bizarre ma foi mais je l'aime bien...**

 **Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait**


End file.
